


Pumpkin Spice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coffee, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John accidentally finds out how Rodney likes his coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Pumpkin" and the fic_promptly prompt "Stargate Atlantis - Sheppard - how he learned how Rodney likes his coffee"
> 
>  

"Ack! What the heck was that?" John asked, spitting it out rapidly. He eyed the coffee cup suspiciously for a moment. Wait, this was Rodney's. Glancing back at the cluttered table, he saw his own cup sitting between two Ancient gizmos and quickly swapped it out.

After a bracing sip of his black coffee, John felt capable of returning his attention to the mission. Picking up another doohickey, he concentrated on it, trying to use his gene to determine what the item was without activating it. It was something that Rodney had found reference to in the files, and was hoping that John could perfect the talent. If he could, it would make it easier to identify unknown Ancient appliances before they were set off and discovered to be pipe bombs instead of microwaves.

About twenty minutes later he had gotten a feeling that reminded him of the infirmary, but that was about it. Rodney shuffled back in, carrying a new gizmo that he had retrieved from Zelenka. As soon as he put it down, Rodney grabbed his coffee cup and chugged a good portion of it.

"Uh, Rodney?" John began, "When you were gone I accidentally swapped cups..."

Rodney paused for a second before shrugging. "So?"

"So... what on Earth did you put into your coffee?"

"Nothing! Well, a little bit of cream," Rodney said quickly.

"That wouldn't make it taste so strange," John decided. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Rodney said, entirely unconvincingly.

John simply crossed his arms and stared at the scientist. Rodney would crack sooner than John would. Finally, the other man coughed delicately and said "I didn't add anything; the coffee itself is special."

"And?" John prompted.

"And I hope that will teach you not to touch someone else's caffeine source!" Rodney spat back.

John chuckled. "Noted," he said, before prodding the Ancient device again.

A few minutes later Rodney hesitantly offered, "Pumpkin spice."

"What?" John asked, caught off guard.

"Pumpkin spice coffee," Rodney clarified. "From Dunkin Donuts." At John's blank stare, he continued. "I buy a few cases every fall, when they bring it back out, and it lasts me through the year."

John considered this for a moment before shaking his head. Of all the strange things he had learned about Rodney in the last year, this barely made the list. "Okay. So anyway, I'm fairly certain that this is a medical device..."


End file.
